Vegeta the Babysitter
by UltrASpiriTDragoN
Summary: Vegeta is stuck babysitting Goten and Trunks. What will they do to poor Vegeta? REPOSTED...PROBABLY FUNNIER THAN BEFORE AND LONGER.


**Hey everybody!!! This is my first story so I hope you all like it! REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!OH YEAH AND SADLY... THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and Vegeta was ranting and yelling for food. "WOMAN!!!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY FOOD?????????!!!!!!!!

"SHUT UP VEGETA!!! I'M IN A HURRY! GOKU AND CHI-CHI WILL BE HERE SOON!" Bulma was running back and forth through the house looking for her blue earrings, and she was not in a mood to be messed with right now.

Of course, Vegeta didn't care. He wasn't afraid of his woman's wrath. "WHAT!!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE KAKAROT AND HIS MATE COMING HERE FOR????!!!! He did not want to see his archenemy. Why couldn't the woman understand the fact that they were rivals?

"We are going out to lunch. So, you are going to have to watch Trunks and Goten because you refused to come when I asked you. Also, don't tell me that you won't watch Goten just because..."

However, she was cut off by Vegeta's booming voice. "WHAT!!!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO WATCH THE BRAT AND KAKAROT'S BRAT. I AM NOT A **NANNY!!!!! **Vegeta was fuming with anger at the thought of watching the two brats.

Bulma just rolled her eyes at Vegeta's little outburst. "Don't be so dramatic Veggie."

"I AM NOT BEING DRAMATIC!!! AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME **VEGGIE!!!**"

She giggled to herself. She loved pushing Vegeta's buttons. "Yeah, whatever. By the way, how do you think I look in the dress Veggie."

"You look horrendous," he lied. In truth, it was a beautiful, silk dress with no sleeves. He thought Bulma looked simply amazing in it. He loved the way that the bright blue dress brought out her eyes, and the way the dress hugged each curve on her body.

Bulma noticed the way Vegeta was staring at her, and she smiled secretly while walking up to him. She ran her hand over his chest seductively, and Vegeta gulped. "If I look horrendous, then why were you ogling me? Hm? Answer that Veggie."

Vegeta was getting very turned on by how Bulma was acting. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He wanted to take the woman right here right now. Before he could even say anything however, she pulled away. "All right Vegeta. That's enough."

With that, she walked away her hips swaying seductively. Vegeta just stood there taking in what just happened. He twitched. The woman was just teasing him, and he wanted her so badly. By now, he was in a bad mood. That woman knew just how to make him angry.

A couple of minutes later, Bulma, Goku, and Chi-Chi left leaving Vegeta with two very rambunctious children. Vegeta glared at the kids and they looked back at him with a gleam in their eyes.

"Here are the rules brats. I am going to sleep. Don't bother me or else. If I here a single peep out of you brats, you will be in a hell lot of pain. You will either sleep quietly or else you will sit and not say a word. UNDERSTOOD??????!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes," replied Goten and Trunks innocently.

In a couple of minutes, Vegeta was sound asleep. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and smiled. They were definitely going to have a lot of fun today.

"Let's put make-up on your dad's face," said Goten. Trunks agreed with Goten's plan and led him to his parents room to get his mom's make-up.

On their way back to Vegeta, Trunks stopped Goten. "Wait. I've got a good idea. I have some pink dye that I bought for halloween. Let me go get it."

After a couple of minutes, the boys were ready to get started on their work. Normally, Vegeta would have woken up at the smallest noise, but on this day he was in a deep sleep. Of course, this was to Trunks and Goten's benefit.

The two boys quickly got to work. Moments later, they looked down at their masterpiece. They took a picture of Vegeta's face so they could remember this moment forever. When the picture came out, they couldn't help but laugh. Vegeta looked so peaceful as he was sleeping, but the way they had done his make-up was just hilarious.

Their continuous laughter woke up Vegeta.

He raised his eyebrow in curiosity and annoyance. "What are you brats laughing about? I thought I told you to be quiet." He saw them holding a picture in their hands. "What's that picture?"

"Nothing," Trunks squeaked in between his laughter.

He looked down at the two boys furiously. This caused them to cease their laughter, and they backed up a few steps.

"SHOW ME THAT PICTURE!!!!!" shouted Vegeta.

"NO WAY!" said Goten and Trunks as they ran for their lives.

Now, the chase was on. Vegeta raced after the brats to get the picture. But he slipped on a banana peel that Trunks had left on the floor, and as he was getting up, he saw himself in the mirror. His eyes widened at the sight before him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BRATS. SO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!"

They were running around the house so quickly at saiyan speed. After about thirty laps around the compound, Trunks and Goten grabbed the hose and blasted Vegeta with water as he turned the corner. This didn't help in slowing him down; it did, however, remove the make-up and dye from his hair. The two boys saw that Vegeta was still coming towards them, and once again began to run.

After hundreds of laps around the house, they all became very hungry. The three of them had saiyan appetites of course, so they had to eat something; they had not eaten for the longest time. Goten and Trunks, both eager to eat, took out all ten boxes of ice cream and the ten large pizzas that Bulma had ordered for them. Then, they quickly began to eat. When Vegeta entered the kitchen and saw the food, he forgot all about the picture and began to it. After they finished all the ice cream and pizzas, they found that they were still hungry so they ate everything else that they could find in the kitchen.

By that time, Bulma, Goku, and Chi-Chi had returned. When they entered the kitchen, their eyes widened at the sight of Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks lying on the ground eating chips.

"What in the world is going on here?" asked Bulma her eye beginning to twitch.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and Goten took out a picture of a certain saiyan. "Oh. Look at this picture." said Goten. "It's so funny."

The three adults looked at each other confused. What could be so funny about the picture? Bulma and Chi Chi began giggling like crazy.

Before he began laughing Goku said, "Geez Vegeta, you look so funny." He looked at the boys and asked, "Can I have a copy of the picture?"

By now, the three of them had begun to laugh like crazy. That was when Vegeta remembered who it was a picture of and started chasing all of them around the house again.

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! **R/R**

**Hey everyone. What do you think? I rewrote parts of it to see if I could get in better detail. Do you think it's a little better?**


End file.
